The invention relates to an optical plug connector comprising two plugs each of which holds an end portion of an optical waveguide (OWG) and which can be inserted from opposite sides into a coupling sleeve until the end faces of the OWGs are located against each other, and comprising a guide element for guiding and aligning the OWGs, which guide element can be axially inserted in both plugs and which extends beyond their joint area.
Such a plug connector is described in DE 37 11 965 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,302. It is possible that two plugs are mated in a coupling sleeve without a guide element being previously inserted in one of the plugs. Consequently, the unguided OWG-end faces may bump against each other or against plug components in an uncontrolled manner, which results in damage of said sensitive end faces of the OWGs.
It is an object of the invention to preclude that the OWGs are damaged owing to an inappropriate attempt to manufacture a plug connector without a guide element.